Forever and always
by lexiparrilla
Summary: Okay, so I'm basically dying now that Marion is back and I just need to keep myself busy until season 4. I hope you guys enjoy and if you do i'll update as soon as I can! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

As the tears streamed down Regina's face there was a knock on the door. It had been days since she left her house. After Marion was brought back to Storybrook by Ms. Swan, Regina had fled from Granny's diner. There had been many knocks at her door, missed phone calls and unopened text messages. She stood up from the couch and started to walk up the stairs as she heard a voice call out.

"Regina?" It was the one and only Robin of Locksley. She thought to herself,_ "Great, the last person I wanted to speak to"_. She paused on the steps for a moment longer as Robin threatened to break down the door if she wasn't going to open it.

"Please open up Regina. We need to talk. If you don't open this door I will." Robin raised his voice. Regina continued to walk up stairs until she heard a loud crash.

"Dammit Robin! I don't want to talk to you." Regina screamed running down to the foyer. There he stood in the damaged door way, her door laying in the middle of the room. Robin saw the furry in Regina's eyes as she went to pick up her door.

"I- I'm sorry m'lady." Robin apologized as he bent over to pick up her door.

"I suppose you're going to fix that." Regina said with anger and frustration in her voice. "I- I wil- I didn't mean to brea-"Robin stammered.

"Who do you think you are to break down my door? You don't live here anymore. You have no right to even be here." Regina interrupted him. With a wave of her hand the door had been fixed. As Robin opened his mouth to speak Regina moved closer. She pushed him onto her porch. "Get off my porch outlaw." Regina yelled.

"When you're done playing the evil queen and ready to talk you know where to find me." Robin answered, as he walked away.

The tears started streaming down Regina's face. _"Stupid stupid stupid, now you lost him twice"_ she thought to herself. "Wait…R- Rob-"Regina couldn't spit the words out. She fell to her knees sobbing. Something always went wrong with her love life. Maybe Rumple was right, villains don't get happy endings. As much as she wanted Henry to believe she wasn't a villain she knew deep inside her heart was black, she'd always be one.

Robin sat down next to Regina and kissed the side of her head. "I love you, Regina." Robin said, breaking Regina from her thoughts.

"Robin! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of yell-"Robin interrupted her with a kiss. His warm, soft lips on hers quickly shut her up. She continued the kiss even though she didn't want to. She was so heart broken, but maybe it was a good idea to sit and finally talk to Robin about where their relationship stands.

"No, I'm sorry Regina." Robin said kissing the back of her hand.

After sitting on the porch for a good forty-five minutes, Robin picked Regina up and carried her inside. He sat her on the couch and leaned over her giving her another long passionate kiss. As Regina sat up Robin disappeared into the kitchen. Before Regina could ask where he was going he returned with two glasses of wine.

"I pick you, Regina. I want you. Just because Marion is somehow alive doesn't mean I should break off what we have. After all we are soul mates." Robin smirked. "In all seriousness, you're the only one fo-" Regina, interrupting him, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "I love you" into his ear. Robin pulled away and kissed her. She could feel the hunger in his kiss.

"I missed you" he said pulling out of the kiss.

Regina stood up pulling Robin up with her. "Where's Roland" she asked making circles on his chest with her fingers.

"He's with little John, why?" asked Robin with a smirk.

Regina led Robin up her stairs. She pushed him against the wall, kissing him with hunger. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom they once shared. He started to lift her shirt while kissing her. Regina pulled back and sat up.

"Wait…Robin…are you sure I'm the one you want." Regina asked with fear in her eyes.

"Regina, I couldn't be more sure. I promise you. It's you. Forever and always, okay?"

"Okay." Regina answered pulling him into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Regina woke the next morning Robin was already awake. His bright blue eyes were looking at her.

"Good morning beautiful." he said kissing her forehead.

"Hi handsome." Regina responded pulling him into a kiss.

"How about I make a nice breakfast for an amazing lady?" Robin said pulling out of the kiss.

"Sounds lovely." Regina smiled.

As Robin headed downstairs to make breakfast, Regina hopped in the shower. As he poured pancake batter into the pan he heard a knock on the door.

"Marion?" Robin said surprised opening the door.

"Robin! I thought I might find you here..." Marion said trailing off.

"You understand I'm with Regina now. You're supposed to be dead, Marion. I can't be with you."

"I know I ju-"

"You need to leave. NOW." Demanded Robin.

Robin slammed the door shut. He wasn't exactly sure why or how Marion was even alive. A part of him wanted to be with her. After all she is the mother of his son, Roland. But no, he was with Regina and it wasn't fair to her. He loved Regina with all of his heart. They were soul mates according to Tinkerbelle. He knew by leaving Regina she'd be nothing but the Evil Queen again. She might even be worse than the first time. Robin had spent the first two nights of Marion's return with her and Roland, but he couldn't get Regina out of his head. The next few nights he spent with his merry men and Roland at camp. Robin was drained from his thoughts when he heard Regina yelling for him.

Robin darted up the stairs to their room. He found Regina lying on the bathroom floor covered in blood.

"Regina!" he yelled with fear in his voice. Regina looked up at him and he could see the pain in her eyes. "Don't move, I'm calling an ambulance." Robin said running for the phone.

When the ambulance finally arrived Robin rode with Regina. There were two EMT's in the back. One was taking Regina's vitals while another asked what had happened.

"I-I-I don't kno- I-" Regina stuttered. Suddenly she felt fear overcome her. "Oh shit!" Regina screamed. She felt everyone look at her but she was only looking at Robin. "Rob-Ro-I-I'm so…" Regina trailed off.

"Regina, your records say that you're 10 weeks pregnant.." one of the EMT's said.

"WHAT!" Robin exclaimed. "Regina do you mean you're having my baby?"

As they pulled into the hospital the EMT's quickly rushed Regina into the hospital. That was the last Robin saw of her for three hours. Robin wanted answers but nobody would talk to him. Nurses and doctors told him he'd have to wait for Regina to wake up. As he sat in the waiting room Emma had brought Henry. More time passed and David showed up with Mary-Margret. Eventually Hook and Tinkerbelle appeared too.

"How long has it been?" Henry asked worriedly. "Is my mom going to be okay?" Henry had so many questions to which nobody would answer.

"I hope so" Robin said pacing back and forth.

"Robin, she'll be fine." Mary-Margret smiled touching Robins hand.

"She'll be fine. She's the strongest person I know." Tinkerbelle said with hope in her voice. Emma and Hook agreed.

"She's too good to die." Emma said sitting next to Henry and putting her arm around him. "Robin please sit down. You'll be able to see her before you know it. I know she'll be okay."

As Robin sat between Hook and Mary-Margret, Henry was suddenly standing in front of him.

"So what is exactly going on with you and my mom?" asked Henry. "Are you together or are you with Marion?"

"Henry, I'm sure it's compli-"David started to say.

"Yes we're together. I talked to her last night. I picked her over Marion." Robin interrupted. "It wasn't fair to Regina that Marion was back. I love Regina as much as Roland…" Robin trailed off. "I just want the best for her. She deserves to be happy and according to Tinkerbelle we're destined to be together." Robin said smiling at Tink.

"All thanks to the fairy dust." Tink piped up with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

Another thirty minutes went by, but it felt like a lifetime. Finally Dr. Wale came to get Robin.

"She's awake if you'd like to see her Mr. Locksley."

"Yes, thank yo-" Robin was interrupted by Henry.

"Actually do you mind if I see my mom alone for a second?" Henry looked up at Robin with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing kiddo." Robin said ruffling Henrys hair.

Robin, David, Mary-Margret, Emma and Tink watched as Henry followed Dr. Wale down the hall.

After an hour Robin couldn't wait any longer. Hook, Emma and Tink had left. "I'm going to see her" Robin said standing up.

"We'll be right here, as long as you need us." Mary-Margret said smiling at him.

Robin smiled and started down the hall. When he reached Regina's room he saw Henry asleep in her arms. He walked up and kissed her on the forehead and smiled down at her. As he sat down he grabbed her hand.

"So, you're 10 weeks pregnant?" Robin asked with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well not anymore.."Regina answered with a tear rolling down her cheek. " All the pain and blood was because I had a miscarriage."

Robin whipped her tears away. "Regina, it's okay. We could always keep trying" Robin smirked. "Besides, the way we act every night is almost a guarantee we won't have a problem having a baby."

Regina smiled, " I guess the outlaw is right." As she pulled him in for a kiss, Henry woke up.

"Ew mom!" Henry groaned, "I'm still in the room!" Henry sat up kissing Regina's cheek. "I'm going to go to Emma's so you can get some rest. I love you!"

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed as he walked away. "I love you to the moon and back."

"To infinity and beyond" Henry smiled. That had always been there thing, but then Henry started to pull away from Regina and eventually brought Emma back to Storybrook. A year before Emma turned up, Henry had always thought of Regina as the Evil Queen. Yes she was strict, but she only loved Henry and wanted the best for him. She didn't want to lose him, ever. She knew what it was like to have the people you loved ripped from you. Of course he didn't know at the time that she had cast a curse on almost an entire realm because she wanted revenge on Snow White for getting her love Daniel killed. She was shaken from her thoughts as Robin kissed the side of her head.

"What're you thinking about?" Robin smiled down at her.

"Oh nothing" Regina smiled back. "So, when am I going to get this breakfast?" she chuckled.

"As soon as I can take you home m'lady." Robin kissed her again crawling into Regina's twin size bed.


End file.
